


The Spirit of Giving

by babykid528



Series: Happy Holiday Fic Gifts [10]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Holidays, M/M, Old Age, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old married Pinto getting ready for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit of Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/gifts).



“You know, the older I get, the more appreciative I become of young people,” Chris says as he gently lowers himself onto the couch.

Zach rolls his eyes before looking up from the book he’s reading.

“What are you talking about?” He asks. “Just yesterday you were ranting about those ‘damn Dorrett boys’ next door running over our sprinkler head with their lawnmower.”

Chris sighs and waves him off.

“I’m pretty sure you actually used the phrases ‘damn kids’ and ‘get off my lawn,’” Zach continues, chuckling at the memory. “I used to think that was something only old people in movies did, but you continue to prove that the stereotype exists for a reason.”

Chris sighs again, “I know you love the sound of your voice, Zachary, but will you stop talking anytime soon so I can tell you why I appreciate young people?”

It’s a rude question softened by the sparkle of mischief in Chris’ bright blue eyes. (Some things just refused to dim with age.) Zach recognizes it for the sign of affection that it is. 

“No, I don’t think I will,” he answers, brown eyes as warm as Chris’ are mischievous.

Chris huffs out a laugh and leans over and into Zach’s side then. Zach, without even hesitating, lifts his arm around Chris’ shoulders and pulls him close, setting his book off to the side, the last page marked so he can find his spot again later.

“Now,” Zach says once they’ve settled, “Why exactly do you appreciate the young people? Diana Charles wasn’t out sunbathing by her pool again, was she?”

Chris turns and gives Zach a lecherous eyebrow waggle before simply saying, “No, she’s out of town for the holidays. The Dorretts are collecting her mail for her.”

Zach hums. “Okay then, what brought on this change of heart in you, old man?”

“Well,” Chris says, preening that he finally gets to tell his story, “That Calliope Owens across the street enlisted her two brothers to come and help decorate our house for the holidays this year.”

Zach gives him a confused look before asking, “What happened?”

“I went to go out for milk earlier, right?” He asks. When Zach nods he continues, “And Calliope was just finishing hanging the lights on her house when I was making my way to the car.”

“Shuffling your feet for sympathy, no doubt,” Zach prods verbally. Chris responds by prodding him in the side with his bony finger.

Zach yelps out a laugh and Chris, grinning, continues, “Well, I told her how nice their house looked and she came on running over and asked if we celebrated and if we were going to put up our own decorations. When I told her we hadn’t put anything up in years she asked me if I would show her where everything was and she would put them up with her brothers as soon as they finished their house.”

Zach raises his eyebrows, impressed.

“They were just finishing our lights when I got back,” Chris tells him.

“That’s incredibly nice of them,” Zach says. “We’ll have to do something for them…”

Chris cuts him off with a shake of the head, “I offered to pay them for their help before I left, but they wouldn’t take anything for it, so I picked them up some coffees while I was out and a box of those pastry things you love so much. I figured they would enjoy the gesture even if they didn’t expect anything in return.”

Zach tightens his arm around Chris.

“You’re a good man, Christopher Pine,” he says then. “Every so often you remind me why I chose you so long ago.”

Chris gives him a look. They both know it’s just teasing, the way they rib one another. It’s worse than they ever did when they were younger, but they’re old now and they’ve been living together far too long to not spend the majority of their time verbally sparring. It keeps them on their toes and it marks just how deeply they care for one another, far more than any continuously sappy behavior would.

“If only you had thought to bring me some of those pastries too,” Zach laments, practically drooling at just the thought of them.

“Relax.” Chris assures him then, “There’s a box on the kitchen counter for you.”

All traces of snark and banter bleed out of Zach’s face then. They’re replaced with a look of sheer, unadulterated adoration. He reaches out his free hand to rub through the grey stubble on Chris’ jaw before pulling him into a soft kiss.

“You’re an  _excellent_  man, Christopher Pine,” Zach tells him, voice warmer, more sincerely affectionate than before.

Chris grins and then laughs as Zach immediately moves to go get the pastry box from the kitchen, effectively breaking the moment. It takes Zach more time than it once did, but he gets to his feet without any help from Chris. 

Chris admires the view while Zach stretches out his stiff muscles. Unable to resist such temptation, Chris takes a swat at Zach’s ass before Zach escapes around the coffee table.

Zach let’s out a startled yelp and Chris grins pleased at the sound of it and the way Zach’s face goes pink.

“An excellent,  _dirty_  old man,” Zach amends his previous statement further.

Chris just chortles to himself, prouder than a peacock, and watches Zach disappear into the kitchen, rubbing his ass as he goes.


End file.
